Preparing For Battle
by Kathode
Summary: Training is at the forefront of everyone's minds, however the next battle may be a little closer to home then they could have ever thought.
1. Chapter 1

Sweat dripped off her brow as Elena fought to hold the hover for a few more seconds. She was aware of Illuim holding the same position next to her, although his face was grinning and not in a twisted snarl as Elena gave in and landed. "Ten minutes, 14 seconds." Illuim landed next to her, showing her the stopwatch. "That's two minutes longer than last week."

Elena wiped the towel over her face and neck and sighed. "I still hate that I'm so painfully weak."

Illuim rolled his shoulders. Elena watched his muscles flex. He was shirtless, as they were back in the Refuge, her training sessions with Galen too important to skip. Elena had volunteered for the journey, loathed to separate the sweet but strong Jessamy from her handsome brute.

Illuim smiled at her, and her she felt her heart expand just a little more. Illuim was her favourite of Raphael's Seven, but their relationship was purely platonic. They were totally at ease with each other, and she returned his smile, tossing her towel at him when he made a joke about her choice of clothing. Archangels were curious creatures, and the balls that they held tended to be double edged swords, beautiful and lethal. If Elena was going to be attacked, again, it would be a show, to prove how weak she made Raphael. Because of this, she often chose to train in full ball armour. On her feet were her thigh high boots, black and flat to allow for easy movement, the full-length dress she wore, had a zipper from the hem to just under her bust, that she could zip quickly when she intended to fly. She never ever wanted to flash anyone her underwear.

"Don't you have a session with Galen later?" Illuim arched a perfect eyebrow at her, as she snarled again. "Yeah." She sighed. "I better so get changed."

Illuim laughed at her tone, blowing her a kiss before taking off, straight up towards the clouds, disappearing quickly.

Elena took a quick shower, shaking out her wings to dry them out. She dressed in flowing black pants, and a top with straps that she could fasten herself. Lastly, she strapped herself with weapons before giving herself a grin in the mirror; her silver eyes sparkled at her: a sign that her immortality was evolving. Galen was busy when she arrived, so Elena pulled herself up on the wall to watch. Some of the younger angels sat next to her and watched as Galen and Raphael fought with flowing elegance. Anita, a small angel with purple and blue striped wings, sat on Elena's lap. "Can you fight like that Ellie?" Elena smiled. Being female in the angel's world didn't automatically mean you were weaker. "I'm hoping that I'll be as good as Raphael someday." She tucked the girl's hair behind her ear. "That's why I'm training with Galen." She lowered her voice. "Although I think he enjoys knocking me on my ass a little too much." Anita giggled so loudly, Raphael looked over, taking a blow to his chest. Elena heard the small gaps from around her, but kept her face neutral. Raphael was an archangel; a small punch to the chest would barely leave bruise.

Galen took a step back. Bowing once before striding off to wipe his face on a towel. He looked over at Elena. She stood, sitting Anita back down in her spot. "Keep it warm for me, kitten." She winked at the girl and strode over to Galen, keeping her eyes of Raphael as he would only distract her. She caught the weapon Galen threw at her. It was a relatively light weight sword; she noted the ornate markings on the handle as she tested the weight, before taking a defensive stance Galen had taught her. He did the same. "Have you been practising, Guild Hunter?" She narrowed hey eyes but said nothing, monitoring Galen's feet as he began to circle her. She kept her eyes on him, and her feet pointing away from the direction she was planning on moving. He flew towards her, his wings soundless, but she was ready. Elena flattened herself as much as possible, wings spread out on either side to stop them getting crumpled. She turned swiftly, retaking her stance as Galen ran for her again. Their swords met in a clash of metal. She met him every step of the way, blocking most of his aggressive moves. Thinking fast, Elena threw a knife at him, sliding in front of him as he was distracted to hold her sword against his throat. Only Galen was just as cunning, and she felt a small blade poke at her chest.

"Draw." Raphael walked towards them both. Galen bowed with respect, taking off to the other side of the hall, where a tall slender womena tall slender woman waited for him.

Raphael kissed her gently on the lips, aware of the little eyes watching. "You did well, Elena mine."

She smiled not caring when he scoped her up to fly her through the clouds. Showering could wait, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Much later, after Raphael had satisfied himself by checking her very thoroughly for any bruise or scratch, Elena took herself down to the open plan gardens that were well hidden. Dressed only in flowing white trousers and a strappy top, she could fasten herself, she began a yoga routine that had been adapted to her wings. Yoga wouldn't have been her first choice, and neither was the tai chi she had begun practicing. But the lack of violence was something she needed, even if she had been re-born in death.

Taking a deep breath, she flung her wings out in a defiant display of strength, although she couldn't see anyone Archangels had spies everywhere and she couldn't be seen as weak, after all Raphael was one of the Cadre, to show even a second of weakness would sign both of their death warrants. Elena paused, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on edge. Although she was surrounded in silence, she trusted her senses and they were telling her someone or something was close. She picked up the sword and began to go through a more vigorous routine, a variation of a dance with swords.

A slow round of applause confirmed her suspicions and she stopped suddenly, the sword a mere millimetre away from a pretty red hairs throat. The throat was decorated with a plain black choker. The angel was dressed simply in ¾ length black leggings and a strappy white vest. The simplicity of the outfit was enough to shock Elena as well as the modernity of it. The Angel's wings were just as simple, a stunning green with no glimpses of any other colour. They were breath-taking in their pureness.

"I'm sorry, Guild Hunter. I did not mean to spy. I simply wanted to watch you practise." The angel lowered her eyes and Elena found herself putting down the sword, the sense of danger from her companion still very much there but not at nuclear yet.

Elena cleared her throat. "That's ok." She studied the angel again. "I'm sorry but you have me at a disadvantage, I don't believe I've seen you before."

The angel giggled and gracefully sat on the floor, arms wrapped around her knees. "You wouldn't have done, Guild Hunter. I snuck out tonight, but don't tell anyone." Another giggle, that sounded off to Elena. _Raphael, crazy red head angel with green wings. Do I need to be worried?_ The familiar wash of sea breeze and salt washed over her. _One of the seven is on their way._

Elena kept her eyes on the angel, who was watching her with intensity. "I'm Anouk, and I'm kept under lock and key. A story to keep the babes well behaved."

It was then Elena notice the fresh scars from wrist to elbow. She recognised them as self-harm scars. Anouk giggled again. "Oh Guild Hunter, I don't think you've ever met an angel like me." More giggles, that caused Elena's whole body to go on high alert, her eyes looking over the angel for any type of weapon.

Anouk stood and stretched, similar in a way to the routine that Elena was in the middle of, but much more graceful. Elena watched dumbfounded as the angel began to dance a simple ballet. "You know, mental illness affects angels too." An arched eyebrow, as she spun once with perfect poise. "I've seen so much death, destruction and violence." Another pointed toe and spin. "I was born during violence, cut from my mother's womb as she was beheaded." She jumped, using her wings to slow her decent. "Keir did his best, but mental illness isn't really recognised in the angel world. So, they lock me away. A nightmare that can't be seen." Anouk paused, her feet ballerina perfect. "Jessamy hides as she's scared what the humans will think of a defected angel. She proves we're not perfect." Another spin, faster this time. Her green wings were held tight against her back, until she suddenly spun them out causing Elena to jump backwards, against a solid wall of muscle.

Galen placed a hand on Elena's shoulder as Venom appeared on her other side. She pulled in the wind and sea that was pure Raphael from their presence and didn't even flinch, when Venom winked at her as he removed his trademark sun glasses.

"Anouk, where is your guard?" Venom's white shirt suddenly seemed to take her interest as she slid up to him, breasts rubbing against his chest. Elena looked away, as Anouk stuck out her tongue and licked his jawline. "I've been naughty." A girlish giggle and she spun away. To his credit, Venom didn't even wipe his face, he just stared on in boredom. Anouk pouted at him. "Did you want to play little snake?" She hissed and laughed again, seemingly searching the sky for something. That something proved to be Raphael, who landed with effortless grace in front of Elena.

Elena frowned but didn't say anything. Typical Raphael being over protected. She did however protest when Galen began to pull her away. "What the fuck?" Her words were swallowed by the air as Galen flew up in the air, arms wrapped tight around her waist. _We are so having words about this later Archangel._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Elena gritted her teeth against the steel hold that Galen had on her. "Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but I kinda can't breathe."

Galen gave her a pointed look before loosening his grip just a fraction. "Bring your wings in closer. They are creating drag." Elena did what she was told, bringing them in so tight they began to ache for freedom. They landed on the balcony of Galen's home, Jessamy waiting for them with warmed milk and honey. Elena turned away and took a deep drink, allowing Galen to kiss Jessamy without prying eyes. _Archangel you better be ok._

Anouk giggled again as she stripped her wings down to bare bone. Raphael and Venom stood watching, as the angel rubbed them against the bare brick, blood seeping in to the rust coloured walls. "What?" She giggled. "You would have ordered some pathetic guard member to do it anyway." More girlish giggling causing Venom to hiss out.

"Somethings are not meant to see the light of day." Harsh words from the vampire, with eyes of a snake. Raphael nodded, then motioned for the two guards to keep an eye on her. Anouk had family who would need to be informed immediately, but Raphael wanted his consort by his side when he spoke to them.

Anouk's aunt collapsed into tears in the floor of her small home. Raphael stood in front of her, his consort stood just behind him. Elena made a move to help the weeping angel, but Raphael stopped her with a hand on her wrist, his grip bruising. "Let her sorrow for a moment."

Elena watched as two male angels landed garden, moving quickly in doors. They were clearly related, if wing pattern was anything to go by. The same striking green of Anouk's wings were present in all three of the angels. However, they weren't pure green. The weeping angel on the floor had wings of green with white scattered through. The two male angels, the green was much darker, and scattered with grey and black. One of the angels bent down, embracing the crying angel in his arms. The other one stood tall, his face pinched with pain. "What did she do this time?" His hands fisted and un-fisted as he spoke, his body almost shaking with anger.

Raphael looked over the angel. "She threatened my consort, Victor." Raphael closed spread his wings in a magnificent display of power. "Your sister had taken too far this time. She is currently stripping her own wings." The angel on the floor cried louder. "My poor Anouk!"

Raphael did something, Elena felt the power but it didn't seem to touch her, but she saw its effects. "Maria, William stand."

The crying stopped, and they stood side by side with Victor who was still deathly pale.

Rapahel looked at Elena before making eye contact with Victor. "My consort and I will meet with the members of the seven to discuss a suitable punishment." A slight whimper sounded from Maria, but Raphael continued. "We will of course take in to consideration the reasons for her mentality, but it is becoming increasingly clear that she is a danger to the other angels now."

Raphael made sure Victor was looking at him. "I know you care for your sister, but surely you must see that some monsters cannot be permitted to live." Victor roared with rage suddenly flying forward. Elena was too fast. The knife embedded in his eye within a split second, and the angel was on the floor clenching at the jewelled object.

"Dude he's an Archangel, did you just try and freaking attack the Archangel of New York." The sheer stupidity of Victors decision didn't even compute in Elena's head. "Not to mention, I'm a Guild Hunter." Raphael pulled the knife free, wiping it off on Victor's trousers before handing it back to his beloved consort.

Venom hissed and dodged the knife that Anouk had pulled from her back, before throwing it at him. "Come a little closer snake. I don't bite hard." Anouk snapped her teeth him, whilst giggling. Venom hissed again, bringing his urge to bite under control by thinking of the petite again vampire who would, know doubt, be stretched out on his warmed floor, waiting for him to return.

"Maybe Venom, you're not a snake anymore. Did you have a little Tai snack?" She tapped her chin in a thoughtful gesture, her foot tapping a tattoo of impatience on the floor, as the blood still dripped from her back which resembled beaten and mauled meat. "Maybe kitten or puppy would be better now? Or maybe she doesn't give you what you need." Anouk began to strip, her hips moving to music that she alone seemed to hear. "Let me itch your scratch."

 _Well fuck and damn. Sire your assistance is required. Urgently._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Finally have what seemed like years, but in reality, had been mere months, Elena was allowed to return to New York. She missed her city that never slept or took a break. Raphael had to stay in the Refuge. Anouk had continued to self-harm, and Raphael seemed to believe that something was amiss. Elena. however, had returned, her heart missing her newly formed family.

Elena accepted the high five from the barely grown angel, with wings of sunshine and happiness, as she nailed a landing on a rickety ledge that was home to the best coffee in New York. The fact that it was a rooftop joint, especially made for angels, warmed Elena's heart at how accepting the people of her city were; and how business savvy they were too. And yeah it was her city. She would protect it for as long as she had breath in her lungs and wind beneath her wings. A familiar brown cup was thrust beneath her nose and she inhaled the scent. "Lemme guess, decaff chino with two pumps of vanilla, one pump hazelnut and no fat no sugar almond creamer and whipped cream?" Ransom snorted at her. "Nope pure black coffee. I know you don't do those 'LA drinks'." The air quotes related to when Elena had a meeting with a very old vampire, who was more in touch with teenagers these days then when Elena had been, even when she was a teenager. Too much blood had stained her soul for her to ever be that carefree. A thought came knocking at her head. "Can I ride your motorcycle again?"

Ransom arched an eyebrow at her. "Did you enjoy the ride last time? I can go as long and slow as you like" A slow smile and a wink, had Elena curling her lips up in a snarl. "I like my rides a little more airborne." A hand on her hip as Elena spread her beautiful wings for full effect. "I will however enjoy scaring the crap out of everyone we see."

Half an hour later Elena threw her head back with laughter as the sidewalks rushed by, and Ransom zoomed around the city, dodging cars and cyclists. Elena was stood on the bike, wings spread proudly as she held on to Ransom's shoulders. She could feel him shaking with laughter as they pulled up at a red light, and they were able to hear the tutting of the straight-laced humans and vampires in pristine suits, clearly not amused with their behaviour. A shadow above made Elena look up, and she saw Illuim, shirtless and soaring on the air waves. "Hey Bluebell, want to race?"

Ransom, not waiting for an answer, revved the engine and took off down the road, the shadow of Illuim hot on his tail. He braked hard suddenly, a lone figure with a familiar smirk stood with a wide stance in front of the Tower. Elena nearly flew forward over Ransom's shoulder; it was her iron clad grip of her hands on his shoulders which stopped her. She was sure he would have bruises.

"Do you have a death wish, Consort?" Dmitri, dressed in black boots, black jeans and a black top so tight it looked painted on, had his trade mark smirk on his lips. Elena went to reply with a tart retort when she suddenly found herself yanked into the air, a set of hands under each arm carrying her straight up into the direct beam of the sun.

"Raphael, we spoke about this." Elena poked her soulmates chest with her finger, when he allowed her to spin in his arms, so they were face to face, flying high over the sky scrapers of New York. Her heart said nothing, just smiled that smile at her and continued to soar with her.

The three men on the ground were looking. "Damn he moved fast." Hissed out Ransom. Dimitri arched an eyebrow at the hunter. "What were you expecting?" Illuim fluttered his eyelashes, blue with sparkles; every bit as pretty as his wings. "A fair fight apparently."

Ransom laughed and slapped a hand on the angels back. "Do you think Raphael will pay my speed ticket?" The three of them, vampire, angel and hunter walked away, to the nearest bar to await their next orders.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Raphael flew over oceans with Elena. He had taken her the best dolphin spot, letting her fly whilst the dolphins jumped beneath her, the spray of the ocean coating her face in a salty tang, which he happily kissed from her laughing face. "These are the moments I will tell our children about." A whispered promise whilst she slept in his arms, a trust he didn't take lightly.

Elena woke a few hours later and he flew her again. This time to a small market for breakfast. The locals chatted so fast in their native tongue she had to ask Raphael to translate at the same time. Small hands held hers. The smaller children wanted her to come and play with them. Elena did, the bone deep love for her best friends child, her sister in every way that mattered, a scar on her heart that she hoped would never heal. Elena sat and chatted to them, showing off her knives and laughing at their stories. Her gaze met her Archangel's and her heart beat with anticipation at the heat in his eyes.

* * *

Elena sat wrapped within the cocoon of Raphael's safe arms, her head resting on his shoulder and their legs stretched out in front of them. He had taken her to a small island, where they sat and watched the sunset over a calm ocean. He pressed a kiss to her temple, contentment settling deep into her bones. Elena looked at her Archangel, a smile playing over her lips. Raphael smiled back at her. "What are you thinking Elena-mine?" Her reply was playful, making him smile even more.

"Can we save this moment forever?" She sighed wistfully. He tugged her impossibly closer, her wings trapped against his chest. "Elena-mine, I don't want just a fleeting moment. I want a life time of moments with you." His lips grazed hers on the end of his words, and Elena felt totally consumed with the love her Archangel freely gave her.

* * *

Venom was pacing, although it was much too fluid and graceful to call it pacing. He was waiting for Raphael to arrive. Anouk was deep in a meditative state and it was putting him on edge. His nerves tingled with dread and anticipation that something bad was about to happen. Raphael had sent Galen back to the Refuge to keep things steady, and Jason continued to fly in and out, as only a Spy Master could. Venom hissed to himself. "Message me, if her state changes." The two guards, both low level angels, nodded at his words. Venom stalked himself to a busy part of the Refuge, deep in Raphael's quarter. The Archangel didn't keep a court as such, but the angels that followed him liked to be social, so Raphael had built an area that encouraged this. Venom let the sounds of wings and whispers of conversation wash over him. The silent condition of Anouk was so unnatural that he felt the wrong deep in his bones. The warmth of the angels and vampires around him was almost as comforting as his favourite sun-soaked stone.

Glass suddenly shattered inwards. "Down Now." Venom shouted pulling two young angles down with him to the floor. A cold rapid wind, whipped across his face. He scented blood. He stood looking for the culprit of the attack. Anouk was hovering. Her wings, that had been bloody stumps mere days before were fully regenerated, bold green, back lit by the bright afternoon sun. "Poor snakey." She hissed at him, fangs of acid green venom appearing in her mouth. "Try explaining this to your archie angel." He was flung against the wall, his bones snapping as he called out. _Sire, we are under attack."_


End file.
